


Golden Haired Girl

by EvaMarth



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, It can technically be seen as either, Kanji might be OOC, M/M, Mostly Fluff, but I wrote this because of my own identity confusion, genderfluid character written by a genderfluid author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaMarth/pseuds/EvaMarth
Summary: Yosuke's been having a struggle with his identity, so he decides to wear the female Yasogami high uniform, and adopt the name Yuzuki Fujimori. Things don't quite go as planned.(fixed a few errors here and there, as well as corrected the pronouns cause I didn't originally put the correct ones which I apologize for !!)
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Golden Haired Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is HEAVILY based on my own struggles with my gender identity ackackackack
> 
> Sorry if Kanji is OOC this is my first time writing him but I tried my best !!

Slowly, Yosuke scanned over herself in the mirror, from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Today was the day.

Her shifted his gaze to the outfit on her bed. It was a female Yasogami High uniform that she had gotten from Naoto, the only person she trusted with her secret.

Slowly making her way to the uniform, she let out a heavy sigh. Was she really about to do this? Sure, this was something she had wanted to do for a while but now actually through with it made everything seem to spin.

“You can do this, it’ll just be for a day or so and then you can act like it never happened…” She assured herself, grabbing the shirt of the uniform and slipping it on. It took her a minute or so to fix the ascot and make sure it looked right.

Next was the skirt, which she nearly fell trying to get it on, having to shift it around to make sure it was on the right way. “How the hell do girls wear this stuff?” She thought aloud before sighing, pulling the pair loose socks Naoto got her up, slipping her feet into a pair of black loafers.

She pulled some of her hair on the left side into a high ponytail, the hair tie she used has two strawberries on it, something she’d seen on a couple of other girls. They often had over the top hair clips or hair ties with beads and bobbles on them.

Eventually, it was the time for the dreaded reveal. Yosuke held her breath, closing her eyes tight as she turned around. “Here goes nothing…” She mumbled out before opening her eyes, staring at herself in the mirror.

Ignoring her more masculine face, which could easily be altered with make-up, she fit uniform pretty well!

Letting out a heavy sigh, Yosuke chuckled. Maybe she could actually do this.

Now was the hardest part, the aforementioned make-up. Some blush, a bit of eyeshadow, highlight, winged eyeliner, mascara and a pair of bright green contacts.

Looking herself over in the mirror one last time, she smiled brightly before practicing her introduction. “Hi, my name’s Yuzuki Fujimori. It’s nice to meet you.” She practiced a few more times before deciding it was good enough. Shortly after, she began packing her things for school, stopping as she picked up her phone.

Fuck, she hadn’t told anyone other than Naoto. Fuck fuck fuck. She couldn’t just say “Hey I’m gonna dress like a girl and use a totally different name for today don’t ask why”

Quickly opening her phone, she went to text Naoto and ask what to do, but stopped as she had a couple of messages from bluenette.  
“I’m going to assume you didn’t tell anyone else what you’re doing today, so, I went ahead and took it upon myself to lie and say you were going out of town for ‘Junes Business’.”

Oh thank God Naoto actually thought ahead on these types of things.

“And another thing, you can keep the uniform if you want, I don’t really care if you give it back or not.”

She’d probably keep the uniform, if not to wear it in public just to have it for the memory.

Luckily her parents were out that morning, her father having gone out of town the night before on an actual business trip and her mother having already gone to work, so she didn’t have to worry about either of them walking in on her. Teddie was at Chie’s house for the night so there weren’t any worries there either.

\--

The first few steps out of her house were nerve-racking. What if someone saw her and asked her what he was doing? Similar worries flooded her head and she speed-walked(more so ran) about 10 or so feet from her front door before slowing to a sort of skip-walk.

She scanned around for a second before sighing. No one had even looked at her, and all she had to do was postpone going home for a bit and no one would see her enter her house either.

The walk to school was as mundane as always, aside from when she saw Yu and nearly called out to him before stopping. No, she was new. Yuzuki Fujimori is a transfer student, she doesn’t know Yu, it’d look suspicious to call out to someone by their name when she’s brand new to the school. Another heavy sigh. God, this whole ‘new girl’ thing was hard when he had been going Yasogami high for almost 2 years.

Continuing to walk to her class, ignoring his friends, Mr. Morooka introduced her to the class. She had informed Mr. Morooka of what she was doing the day prior and, to his utter shock, he just nodded and asked what she’d like to be introduced by.

Normally Mr. Morooka was rude. Rude being an understatement, he was an asshole, with a capital A. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

“We have a new student joining the class today.” The teacher said. “Please introduce yourself.”

Yosuke cleared her throat before speaking, putting on the feminine voice she had practiced so many times before. “Hello, my name’s Yuzuki Fujimori, it’s nice to meet you.” She said cheerfully, punctuating her sentence with an equally cheerful smile.

“You can sit in the empty seat behind Narukami.” Her teacher gestured to Yu, to which Yosuke nodded, heading to her seat and planting herself down.

\--

Everything else went off without a hitch, even when a group of 5 girls asked her to eat lunch with them, which she happily obliged. It was odd, being so close to so many girls who were complimenting her non-stop about her hair, or how clean her eyeliner was and how they wished they could have theirs be so even, one girl even commenting on his cute her hair tie was.

Sure, it was a little odd but at the same time, it was so invigorating. It was like nothing Yosuke had felt before.

Eventually, lunch ended, the girls all packing their stuff up and waving to Yosuke as they made their way to their own classes. One specific girl, a blonde with wavy hair, smiled and hugged her. “See you later Yuzuki-san!” she said cheerfully before she hurried to her next class.

Maybe this whole ‘being a girl’ thing wasn’t so bad! People actually seemed to like her now and didn’t act grossed out by anything and everything she did.

As the day ended, a girl with chin-length black hair with side-swept bangs to her right, held in place by a light blue hair clip stopped at his desk. She instantly recognized her, as she was with the group of girls she ate lunch with. After clearing her throat she spoke up. “Would you like to walk home with me?”

Yosuke happily accepted. “Of course, I’d love to.” She said in his best girl’s voice. The girl at his desk clapped her hands in excitement. “Thank you so much!” Yosuke hurried to pack up her stuff as the two began heading to the school’s gates.

“I don’t think I introduced myself, my name’s Yumi Ozawa.” The drama club member, that’s why she looked so familiar. “Oh, well it’s nice to be walking home with you, Yumi.” Yosuke replied as Yumi giggled. “It’s nice to be walking home with you too Yuzuki. Thanks for accepting my offer.

The two continued their trek to Yumi’s house, waving as they parted ways. “See you tomorrow Yuzuki!” “You too Yumi!”

Carefully making her way to her house, Yosuke snuck inside, shutting her bedroom door tightly behind herself. It was just a moment or two of calmness before Yosuke began running around her room, letting out excited laughter in an overjoyed, almost frantic manner. She had never felt this alive in her life, and she never wanted that feeling to end. As she raced around her room, doing a stage-play of random small interactions she had during the day, she practically tripped over herself before flopping down on her bed.

Setting her hands softly on her chest, playing with the ascot on her uniform, she realized she should probably change before anyone saw her, especially his father. Yosuke wasn’t sure when he’d be getting off of work but she didn’t want to risk anything.

Changing into a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, Yosuke scanned over the uniform in her hands. She had worn it all day and no one thought anything about it. Sighing happily, she carefully hid the uniform under a stack on clothes at the top of her closet.

The rest of the day crept by at a snail’s pace. Mostly consisting of Yosuke telling Naoto all about her day, as well as texting Chie, Yu, and a few others. Naoto seemed genuinely impressed that Yosuke went through with her plan, and seemed even more impressed when the girl dropped hints about wanting to wear it again tomorrow.

“You should it. If you enjoyed yourself that much, then you should wear it tomorrow as well.” Naoto always used the same proper speak, weither it be through text or actual speaking, it was always amusing how well worded everything the detective said was.

“I’m thinkin’ about it, I mean, I wanna wear it but should I? What if someone catches on?” She worried.

“I doubt anyone will. Think about it like this, a student in your class doesn’t show up for a couple of days, but while he’s gone a cute new transfer student shows up. Do you really think you’d be focused on why the other student isn’t showing up? Besides, people most likely already know you’re out of town, so don’t worry.” Naoto’s texts were always long, but the point of them got across well enough to Yosuke.

“Well, That is true.” Yosuke hit send before staring absentmindedly around her room, checking her phone when a new message popped up. It was a message from her friends in the group chat they’d made forever ago. The message was talking about the new girl in their homeroom. Chie tossed in a joke about how Yosuke would probably already be trying to flirt with her if he were in town.

Yosuke smiled softly. So they really didn’t know it was her? Maybe this would all go off without a hitch on the second time too! At least she hoped it would.

Getting up from her bed, she went to make herself a cup ramen, not even bothering to check the instructions, as she knew them by heart.

After finishing his dinner, throwing the empty cup in the trash and cleaning the dishes in the sink, she made her way back to her room, curling up in her bed. Today had been a good day, but tomorrow would be even better.

\--

But nothing ever goes how it’s supposed to, does it? Of course not. How Yosuke ended upon this situation in the first place was something she hasn’t quite sure of, but she knew she was hurrying down the stairs when she bumped into someone.

“Dammit, dude watch...” Yosuke’s sentence faltered, in a moment of slight anger she had dropped the voice, using her normal tone of speaking. She looked up at the person, hoping it was just some random student, but instead of being greeted by just anyone, she was greeted by Kanji Tatsumi.

“Yosuke..?” He mumbled surprisedly. The aforementioned girl quickly tried to run in the opposite direction, her efforts being thwarted by the blonde grabbing her arm. “Let go you asshole!” Yosuke shouted, pulling her arm away harshly before she hurried to the rooftop.

Why did her brain tell her to come up here? She wasn’t sure, maybe it just felt safe, reminding her of all the times she ate lunch with her friends on that same rooftop. Rushing to a corner and hiding behind a raised section of the roof, Yosuke’s tears hit the ground hard.

What if Kanji told someone that Yuzuki Fujimori was actually Yosuke Hanamura? What if Kanji made fun of her for the rest of her life? Oh God, what if he told the rest of the team?!

Yosuke was abruptly ripped from her thoughts as heavy footsteps made their way to her. “Senpai?” Fuck, it was Kanji. Looking up and rubbing her eyes harshly, sure enough, Kanji was right in front of her. “W-What d’you want? You here to make fun of me?” The blonde seemed taken aback “The hell are you talking about? I came to make sure you were okay and I heard you crying...” Maybe Kanji'd come off as too agressive in his first sentence, but he remedied this by adding as much soft concern into his voice as he could.

Right, I mean, who didn’t hear her? She was never very graceful when she cried, it was always loud and, well, messy.

Kanji sat down on the ground, moving Yosuke’s hair out of her face. “If you’re worried about me telling anyone, don’t. I’m ain't gonna run my mouth about this.” The brunette sniffled. “Thanks…” A peaceful silence filled the air as the two sat.

Shivering a bit, Yosuke tried to use her arms to cover her legs, to no avail. “Here.” Kanji took off his jacket, gently setting it down like a blanket on Yosuke’s legs. “I-Uh, thanks again.”. Kanji smiled. "Ya don't gotta thank me."

“Can I?” Yosuke broke the silence once more with her question, glancing from Kanji’s face to his shoulder, then back to his face. “Uh… Sure I guess?” he seemed confused for a moment before the brunette rested her head against the other’s shoulder, a strong blush forming on both of their faces.

“Why’re you wearing that outfit, if you don’t mind me askin’?” A slight shrug. “I’m not quite sure… I guess I just like wearing it?” Kanji nodded. “Fair enough.”

The same calm silence from before filled the air as the air around them turned crisp, the sun getting ever closer to setting, bathing them both in orange light. Both of them had thought about trying to strike up a proper conversation, but stopping and just soaked up every bit of enjoyment from the moment that they could.

\--

At least 30 minutes had gone by before Yosuke sat up. “Hey, it’s getting late, we should both head home. I wanna get there before my dad sees me in this.” She gestured down to her outfit. “Right, well, I can walk home with you if you want.” The smaller nodded. “Sure, why not.”

The two slowly got up, making their way from the roof down to the first floor of the school. “I know I’ve said it quite a lot but, thanks for promising to keep my secret.” Yosuke smiled. “It’s not a big deal,” Kanji interjected, "I already told ya, ya don't gotta keep thankin' me."

Walking home alone dressed as a girl was odd enough, but walking home dressed as a girl with a guy was 9 times weirder. And looked a bit suspicious, but Yosuke ignored that and continued walking until the man next to her gently grasped her hand, interlocking their fingers. She looked up, seeing that Kanji was glancing away from her, a light flush of pink spreading across his cheeks.

It was weird, but Yosuke didn’t try and pull her hand away. Truth be told, Kanji’s large hand felt nice. She guessed both of the other’s hands felt the same as the one practically glued to her own. It felt strong, clearly hardworking with calluses on his fingertips, but for as strong as it was, it was soft, tender and caring.

Okay yeah, it’s definitely weird to hold a guy’s hand and pretty much fantasize about not ever letting go of it.

“We’re here,” Kanji said, stopping and gesturing to Yosuke’s house. “Oh, that was fast, huh?” Yosuke joked to which Kanji laughed lightly.

“I guess I’ll see ya tomorrow.” The short girl's smile faded a bit. “But before you leave, I've got a question.” Kanji grunted, signaling he was listening. “Yeah?”. Here goes nothing. “You’ve been acting a lot nicer to me today, why’s that?” The taller’s face flushed even more. “I-I… It ain’t what ya think!!" His posture sank a bit as he breathed out heavily through his nose. "Well, it kinda is… I guess I like you.”

Yosuke gulped heavily. She had heard Kanji correctly, right? Kanji liked her, not just liked her, like-liked her! Not that she didn’t feel the same, but she had thought it was just a small, passing crush like she’d had with other people.

“C-Can I kiss you?” She asked to which the other jumped. “Geez, ya can’t just ask shit like that at random! B-But if you want to…”

The smaller nodded, leaning into Kanji and closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was chaste, quick and more so a peck. “I-I’ll see you later!” Yosuke quickly turned around and rushed into her house. Kanji stared shocked as he lifted a hand to his lips. Had he actually just kissed Yosuke?

Meanwhile, the girl inside was over the moon, running around as she slid occasionally in her socks. The last person he had expected to kiss was Kanji, and yet that’s exactly what she’d done just a minute before, and she wanted to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> 2,918 words 15,915 characters
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
